The Fallen Angel
by Shadow's Black Rose
Summary: Jiueru is responsible for killing her true love. Now, she is cursed with the pentagram on her hand. After an encounter with the Xiaolin monks, she goes to train at Guan's temple, but someone is looking for her...will this new friend cause new chaos?
1. Chapter 1

This is information about the OC...

Name: Jiueru (Japanese for Jewel)

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: 1/2 Japanese, the other...unknown

Hometown: Kyoto, Japan

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: average

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver-Blue

Skin: Tan

Song Representation (meaning what song most likely describes): Field of Innocence by Evanescence

Dressing: Jiueru wears different styles of clothes, but she seems to love Japanese black kimonos.

Weapon: She does not have one

Special Stuff: Jiueru does not necessarily value life, but she values innocence, like children, or that of a virgin.

* * *

Jiueru grew up around a mountainous area in Kyoto, living only with her mother (reidou) and grandmother (Sobo/Obaasan). As a child, Jiueru did not go to school, although she was very intelligent, enjoying to read. At the age of thirteen, her personality changed dramatically. She was always a happy girl, enjoying life and seeing beauty where the least people would find it. Her interest went into art and drawing, pictures that she painted would be seen hanging in her home. Beauty soon became what she saw, and what she was. Jiueru did not understand how she seemed to have become so different from her Reidou and Obaasan, as, in her opinion, they were very beautiful, but looked nothing like her. Her Reidou had long, straight brown hair and brown, hazelnut eyes, while her Obaasan had, although not the same hair, the same eyes as her Reidou. Jiueru was different. Her black hair was long, but it was not straight. It was wavy and light, but thick. She was constantly fighting with it, and her eyes were silver-blue, changing colors with her mood or with the light. Her family was light, while Jiueru was dark. At some points, Jiueru would find herself wondering if she was adopted but her Reidou would always claim that Jiueru was not. 

Her father was out of the picture, nowhere to be found. Her Reidou would hardly talk about him, but when Jiueru became fifteen, she told Jiueru that she did not even know who her father was, but she did not say why. Jiueru eventually came to believe that her Reidou was raped, and from that crime, came herself. When she would ask her Reidou about that, she would not answer, but would gain this strange look in her eyes. Jiueru would ask her Obaasan if she knew her father, but she did not. Obaasan claimed that at first, she believed that Jiueru's father was one of her Reidou's many boyfriends when she was Jiueru's age, but her Reidou always assured that she never slept with any of them. She was still a virgin when Jiueru was conceited. Since then, Jiueru found it on instinct to care, not for life, but for innocence.  
Then she met him.

He was Rikuki (Japanese for Ricky). He was probably the most amazing boy Jiueru ever saw. He was funny, charming, sweet, kind, gentle, and seemed to know nearly everything about Jiueru. She didn't know how, or why, but Jiueru found herself falling for him. He was, in fact, the boy of her dreams. She found herself thinking about him a lot, and, when she would watch him walk to school from the hills, he would turn to her with a smile. That smile seemed to light up her day, and Jiueru would wander off to draw, until later on in the day, she would return to that spot to see him returning home. On a few occasions, when she went into town to get supplies, he would accompany her, and the two of them would talk about everything and nothing. When she told her mother about him, she explained to Jiueru that what she felt was love.

Jiueru was sixteen when Rikuki finally approached her. He had this amazing glow about him, and seemed to be smiling about nothing. Then he spoke the words Jiueru thought she would never hear.

"Jiueru, will you be mine?"

It was at the breath of those words that Jiueru swooned and fainted directly into his arms, muttering, "Hai." (Yes). Their first night together, Rikuki took Jiueru to one of his favorite spots in Kyoto. It was on a hill beside the river, under the moonlight. The two of then had a nice picnic together, and before Jiueru realized it, she found herself kissing him. She even begged him to take her, but unlike any other boy she had met, he insisted on waiting. Jiueru was grateful for his decision, as it meant a lot to her to hear that he cared about her.   
A year later, he came to Jiueru once more, and asked her to marry him. Her response was the same. "Hai, Rikuki, I will marry you." A month later, her Reidou took Jiueru upon herself and sown her a beautiful, white wedding gown that seemed to fit her, not only perfectly, but also beautifully. She was the happiest girl in the world, and when Rikuki took Jiueru by his side and the two of them spoke their vows, with a single kiss, it became official. The two of them were married.

Life could not have been better for Jiueru. She was married and living with one of the most wonderful and handsome man in Kyoto. A man that treated her right, a man that seemed to make her smile always, a man who cherished and trusted her. A man whose soul was linked with her own. At times, Rikuki would call Jiueru "Okami" (wife) or "Nushi," (lover), and Jiueru would just simply blush at the comments. He would pull her aside from whatever she was doing and just whisper in her ear that she was beautiful. At each comment he made of her, Jiueru always blushed and seemed to swoon in his arms. He was the perfect man for her, and always made her happy.  
He spoke of her art as "keisei" (beauty), and would frame and hang each one of her drawings and paintings on the walls of their home. He would refer to her Reidou as "shuutome," (mother-in-law), and she would refer to him as a son she never had. Everything seemed perfect, up until the moment came.

One night, everything changed for Jiueru. She and Rikuki took it upon themselves to show each other just how much they loved the other. The two of them made love, but during it, something felt, not just wrong to Jiueru, but painful. Something inside of her shattered and not just her virginity. After that, things became different between the two of then. Jiueru became irritable, and distant. Comments that Rikuki made to her didn't seem to bother her or make her blush anymore, but more like empower her, causing her to become stronger, physically and spiritually. Soon, when Rikuki would leave the house, Jiueru found herself wearing garments and clothes that would normal abolish and shame herself.

When her Reidou saw her wearing these garments, she would turn red and turn from Jiueru, as well. She claimed that by revealing her physical appearance to men that were not her husband, it not only shamed Jiueru, but also cursed her, but she didn't care. Wearing these clothes, and acting this way, seemed to make Jiueru feel free and alive more than ever. Eventually, this secret side of her was hard to hide from Rikuki, but he didnt seem to mind. In fact, none of the men in the village seemed to mind. They all seemed to enjoy it, in fact. In addition, it made her life a whole lot more both complicated and adventurous.  
Jiueru quickly learned how to sing, but Jiueru also learned a little about fighting, which was strange. Her Obaasan didn't mind how she changed, but she became more concerned whether or not Jiueru still held her innocence. She confronted Jiueru on the streets and asked this very personal question, and Jiueru answered honestly. She was not a virgin.

At once, her Obaasan reaction was different from what she expected. Her eyes went wide, her face went pale, and she grew terribly ill. Jiueru did not confide in anyone about this, but knew, months later, when Obaasan died, that she was the cause of it. Jiueru went to the funeral wearing a white, sakura designed kimono and spoke a prayer to her, but she spent time alone after that. Something awakened within her on that day, a force that could never be explained. Jiueru returned home late that night, only to find Rikuki slumbering by the door, obviously waiting for her to come home. He was good to her, but she knew that she wanted to wander the world, enjoy adventures and see just who she really was. However, Jiueru could not do so when she was married. There was only one thing to do to win her freedom from him, but this thought didnt come until it was too late.

It happened almost too late. Jiueru and Rikuki spent one evening like no other. He made dinner this time, telling Jiueru constantly how much he loved her, and he constantly kissed her and embraced her. His words seemed distant to her, though. Jiueru appeared distant from him, from her home, wandering somewhere else. She kept quiet from him, and when she walked away, towards the window to look out it, thinking of how she could change her life, a dark, sinister voice spoke in her mind from nowhere.

"…_Win your freedom and destroy him. Experience it for the first time, experience death…."_

It was then when Rikuki approached her and the thought didnt even cross her mind when she spun around and struck him with her hand. However, a moment flashed in her eyes of seeing his perfect, smiling face when she suddenly felt a pull on her body. Jiueru's whole arm felt soaked, and drops fell on her face. However, when she blinked, she starred wide eyes and pale, towards what was her husband. Her hand, her whole arm, went directly through his chest, and his blood soaked her arm and body.  
Jiueru never saw a sight like this, she never saw him like this. His perfect, handsome face twisted in agony and pain, his perfect brown eyes wide, his wild brown hair wet with sweat, his lightface pale and his mouth gaped in shock. Tears welled up inside her eyes, and she pulled her hand directly out of him, but he fell to the floor. Jiueru fell with him, holding him in her arms as she sobbed.

"**NO! NO! RIKUKI! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME!"**

The only sound that came from him was the soft, gurgling sound of his blood on his lips. He soon became nothing more than a cold, lifeless body, his wide eyes staring up in fear and horror. Jiueru held him in her arms, cradling his body as she sobbed, and spoke repeatedly that she loved him. After an hour worth of sobbing and holding him, she finally calmed down, and placed one last kiss on his blood-covered lips.

Jiueru was only eighteen when Jiueru first committed murder, and she spent a whole year mourning the death of her true love….


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed to change later on in life. Jiueru eventually got over Rikuki, and moved on. Not with another man, but with her own life. She was finally able to live the life she always wanted. She was finally able to live the adventurous, outgoing life she'd always desired. Here about twenty now, and haven't spoken to her Reidou (mother) since her Obaasan (grandmother) died. From what she last heard, her mother had discovered, like most people in the village, that Rikuki was dead, and she was mourning the loss of her "youshi," (son-in-law). Jiueru covered up Rikuki's death well, quickly discarding and burning the garments she wore that night and washing herself before running to the people of the village, screaming that Rikuki's been murdered. Immediately, people began trying to investigate the crime, but no one has been able to identify the source of what killed him. She was never suspected of, and, the moment he was cremated, her faith in love, and her memories of him burned along with her husband.

Jiueru now traveled the areas of Japan she had not explored, seeing the lands and places that she had only imagined existed, enjoying the parts of the rough terrain of Hokkaido, and the city limits of Hyogo. It was, though, when she traveled to Okayama, Japan, that her life took a major turn around. Lately, she found herself feeling stronger, more powerful and free without someone, or something, tying her down. Strange thoughts ran through her mind a minute and she seemed to act on instinct rather than on common sense. When Jiueru came into Okayama, she immediately went into a small Inn and stayed there for the night, but spent very little time in her room. She wandered through the streets and areas of the city and towns, trying to think of what she would do with her life. Jiueru could not return home, as she knew her Reidou would mourn Rikuki when she would see her, or would still be mourning the loss of her mother, her Obaasan. Jiueru had few places to go, and made little money, performing and singing in karaoke bars and pubs, trying to make as much money to allow her to eat and sleep. During these performances in pubs, though, men would try to make a pass at Jiueru and try to hit on her. She found that more than just disgusting, mainly because, although he was dead, Rikuki remained in her mind, and Jiueru would wonder what he would think of her.

_"You have changed much, Jiueru." _

She would turn each time she thought she heard his voice, thinking he was there behind her, but never was. Sometimes Jiueru had to remind herself that he was dead, and because of her. She was the one that killed him. She was the one responsible for her own life. Those were the words of her Obaasan, and she knew she had to follow them. Jiueru was responsible for her own life, and it was her own job alone to change it around. It did when she wandered near to the shore of a river. She saw lights flickering around it, and voices shouting. At first she thought that some younger people was having a party and just playing around, but then, when she looked further, she saw that there were kids there, making the chaotic noise. Five boys and two girls, (well, one was a full-grown woman.) One boy had brown hair, a lightface, seemed to be streetwise, and had a Brazilian accent that he shouted with. Another boy was fair-faced with freckles, blond hair, and wore a cowboy outfit with a Texan accent as he cheered for his friend. A boy had a large, yellow orb head and wore Chinese traditional clothing, and he was moving fast across the waters surface of the river. A boy, who was yelling continuously from up in the air, had red hair, a fair face, and weird markings under his glaring eyes, and he wore goggles on his forehead. The last boy was moving too fast for Jiueru to see, but she could definitely tell he was probably the more serious of them all. She saw him one moment, and then he vanished in a flash of olive, dashing across the waters surface. One of the girls, the younger one, looked Japanese, like Jiueru, with ebony hair and blue eyes. Then the woman, though, was very lovely with long, fanning auburn hair and bird-like, green eyes, and she was yelling with a very mature voice.

Jiueru looked from the people to what was going on, and saw, immediately, what was happening. Something entirely different from what she saw every day. The river of the water was rising into the air and forming stone pillars that soon came crashing down, and the two boys were racing, not only across the water, but on the pillars, trying to obtain something. A light glittering came from the water, and her eyes seemed to adjust to that one, fixated spot. Something gold was gleaming from the water, and, as the surface rose again to form another pillar, Jiueru saw what it was.

A golden object that resembled a necklace. More than just a necklace, a charm that held the symbol of a star on it. The voices continued to echo through the hills and sides, but Jiueru seemed to have blocked them out, as she was focused primarily on that one object. It gleamed so beautifully under the sparkling, bright moonlight. A thought ran through her mind, but she pushed it aside as she watched the two strangers.

The boy with the large head, who, from the call of his friends, seemed to be named Omi, dodged a forming pillar, and tried to grab at the object, but a flash of olive appeared, and the object was gone. The water then remained calm, the pillars disappeared, and it seemed peaceful, quiet, normal, now. Jiueru looked on to see that the boy was somehow thrown from the river into his friends, and the flash of olive was gone, and that mysterious boy stood there, but when she saw him, she felt her whole body freeze.

The boy was drop-dead gorgeous, in her opinion. Even more so than Rikuki. He had long, wild, black, olive-tinted hair, burning, yellow, cat-like eyes, a lightface, and he wore armor, and traditional, green, armor that just made him look even more amazing. He looked young, just a year or so older than Jiueru, and was absolutely amazing as he swung the golden necklace around one finger.

"You Wudai warriors are so pathetic. You should be focusing on more of your training than on your pitiless missions," he spoke darkly to them. His voice was deep and hypnotic and it seemed to almost pull Jiueru in if she hadn't resisted it.

At that moment, those kids were gone, and Jiueru suddenly feel exhausted and weak for some reason. In her mind, thoughts and memories twisted with each other painfully, and she was trying hard not to think of Rikuki, but he seemed to come up almost at every chance. She tried to think of a way to get out of there, but before she could even move, something moved in front of her, and she found herself acting on instinct. Her body swayed backwards, and her forearm came up to her face. It took a moment before impact when she suddenly realized what was happening.  
Jiueru had guarded herself against a kicking blow to the face from that person in armor. She had just protected herself. She then felt herself lose control of her body. She grinned, and looked directly into those cold, yellow eyes of the boy's.

"What are you doing here!" he commanded of her. Who was he to command her of anything? Jiueru stepped back from him, glaring at him darkly, and she could feel a rise of power inside her. A feeling Jiueru had never experienced before. It was strong, tempting, passionate, forceful. And, for some reason, it came to be when she looked at him.

Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jiueru spoke to him. He knitted his brow, surprised by her remark, but his evil grin told her that he did not seem to mind so much.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Jiueru, and yours?"

"Chase Young."

He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it, and then turned his eyes back onto her own. There was something about him that interested Jiueru. He had this inner, dark, cruel beauty that seemed to last farther into his soul. And, she could tell that he seemed interested in her, as well.

"Tell me, Jiueru, you are not from around here, so where are you from?" he asked her.

"From Kyoto," her eyes wandered from his to the object in his hand. The object that he and the other boy, Omi, had fought over.

"What is this?"

Jiueru snatched at the necklace from his hand and examined the charm. On the center was a large symbol of an upside-down star in a circle, carved in red upon the gold surface. It looked, not only interesting, but hypnotizing to her. She stared at it for a while, and then her hand began to feel hot. Really hot, almost burning, as she held the pendant. Soon, the pendant grew so hot it sent a sting of pain into her hand, and Jiueru dropped it onto the ground.

"What is that!"

"It is called a Shen Gong Wu," the boy, Chase, spoke, as he kneeled down to pick up the necklace. He didn't touch the pendant, but strummed the chain of it over his fingers like it was silk. It was so mesmerizing, as the pendant swung below his hand, the moonlight gleaming off the star carving on it.

Jiueru wanted to touch the carving of the star, but something prevented her. Her hand was paralyzed, burning, and it was filled and numbed with pain. She couldn't move her hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Chase Young spoke as he turned towards the other woman and disappeared with her. Jiueru couldn't move. Pain strummed throughout her arm like fire in Hell. Her arm was paralyzed by pain and burning, and when she was finally able to look down at her hand, she saw something that struck fear into her.

The symbol, that red star in a red circle symbol, was carved into the palm of her hand. Jiueru gasped, nearly screaming, when she saw it burn brightly, carved deep into her flesh, blood seeping through it. How could this have happened! What was going on? Jiueru stayed there, staring at her now burning hand, realizing the symbol that she now had on her palm was in fact a mark. What Jiueru didn't know was that it was the Mark of the Beast….

* * *

Jiueru somehow got up the courage to contact her Reidou on a phone. There were hardly any phones in her home village, so she had to contact the next village over and ask someone to get her Reidou. They obeyed, after a half-hours wait, she finally was heard on the other line, and, after a long time of talking to her and telling her how her life was, Jiueru told her Reidou about what she had just recently seen, (neglecting to inform her about the carving on her hand). Her Reidou, though, didn't appear that much surprised, for some odd reason. She didn't tell Jiueru why, but she informed her about a man who came to Kyoto. This man's name, from what he told her Reidou, was Guan, and he was in search of someone. Jiueru. When her Reidou met him, she told him that Jiueru was long gone, and recently became a widow. (The word, "widow," sunk deep into her heart, as she thought of Rikuki.) The man informed her that if she was to somehow get into contact with Jiueru, to tell her to go to China, and search out the man there. After reminding Jiueru several times that she loved her and that she was her "shoujo" (daughter), Jiueru finally hung up, and tried to figure out a way to get to China.

It was a far country, all the way on the center of mainland Asia. Jiueru had little money, and couldn't afford enough to travel far into Japan, let alone go into China. So, her question was, how was Jiueru going to get to China? She spent a few more weeks into Okayama, trying hard to figure out a way to go to China. For all she knew, this mysterious man named Guan could, in fact, end up being her father, the one person she was searching for the most. Or someone who is willing to help her get her life back together? Jiueru prayed inside for that, but she still had to figure out a way to go to China. She bandaged her hand and wore a black glove over it so no one would sight the marking, even though it burned and hurt every night when she went to sleep. Jiueru ended up working harder than she ever believed herself, depriving herself of food and slumbering within an abandoned warehouse. Everything Jiueru normally spent money on she neglected for, salvaging the money she earned for a trip into Asia.

Jiueru forced heavy tips at the places she worked at, dancing on tables and singing for men, just to earn enough money. She even sold her drawings and paintings, but didn't make enough on them. Jiueru was making enough money to allow herself to go to China. With all the performing and dancing that she did, she still did not have enough to travel to China.

Jiueru soon was feeling about to give up, her life heading down hill as it was, and it seemed almost impossible to her to reach her goal. But what was she to do now? It had been three weeks, and she had eaten for little. Her body was literally wasting away from her, and it was time to give up. Jiueru needed to eat; she needed to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed. Jiueru couldn't neglect that. She eventually gave up on trying to reach China, knowing it was never going to happen.

Jiueru thought of returning home, seeing Her Reidou again, and seeing all the old friends she had. She needed to see them again. As she started her traveling through Tottori, she felt as if something was wrong. Jiueru discovered that she could feel an omniscient presence about her. Jiueru saw the world in a completely new way. Her hand began to sting a lot more, a burning sensation that brought pain to her. Jiueru found herself enjoying things that normally she wouldn't. She saw herself in a completely new light.

It was in Tottori that Jiueru suddenly decided to rest. She chose a small hotel to stay at for the night, and she huddled in front of a warm fireplace in the lobby, trying to think. She found herself growing weak and tired quickly, but she felt mesmerized by the flames, entranced, trapped within their beauty, their warmth. Outside, she could hear the rain falling gently from the dark, clouded night sky. Jiueru gently closed her eyes, but the moment she did, memories flooded before her mind. Memories she had with Rikuki, memories she had of her Reidou, memories of her Obaasan, and memories…memories of when Jiueru was a child…memories of being alone a lot…memories of being without a father…memories…of innocence…that was so long…lost….Soon, Jiueru was drifting into the emptiness of her subconscious thoughts and imagination, seeing a world other than what was real. What she did not realize was that watching her slumber was another man, a man who had been following her for a long time, and now finally had her in his grip.


End file.
